


World the end

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: ooc严重的自说自话意识流，醉话连篇，不用当真
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 3





	World the end

“人原本是会飞的，也会在水里呼吸，只是因为过去太久我们都忘记了”  
穿着白衬衫的男孩笃定说道，此时是20世纪最后一天，星期五中午的学校天台，虽然阳光晒在人身上暖洋洋的，但萨博心里却骤然变得冰冷。他想他会一辈子记得那个中午，千禧年之前旧世纪的最后一个中午，他看着艾斯的右腿迈过了高大的围栏，他转头看他时黑色的眼睛里满载恣意，如果那一刻的风去不到2000年，它最后一次吹拂的对象，就只有他和他了。

艾斯是个很怪的孩子，他有个很怪的父亲。胡子拉渣酒气熏天，来接艾斯的时候总是大喇喇站在校门口，边往自己嘴里灌棕褐色的液体，边瞪着那双鲜红的眼睛目不转睛觑着来往的人群。在嬉嬉闹闹的嘲笑声里小小个的黑发男孩拽住父亲的衣领，拉着他消失在人潮尽头。萨博坐在教室里望向那个一点点变小的黑色身影，狼狈地挤在比他大好多的一堆肉块里，他浮沉着、推搡着，右边的手紧紧捏着书包的肩带，左边的手紧紧抓着父亲的衣角，他长着雀斑的脸迎着阳光的时候是光亮的，阴天的时候是晦暗的，那张下弯的、执拗的嘴从不曾更改方向，萨博冥思苦想他笑起来的样子，却总是无能为力地认输。

古怪的父亲曾经是离经叛道的朋克乐手，如果离经叛道的艺术形式不能卖出世俗的价格，他和他的烂曲注定只与古怪和疯癫挂钩。穿过滋滋啦啦的不良讯号，让人耳膜刺痛的嘈杂乐音，架子鼓的声音、贝斯的声音、还有主唱嘶哑的歌喉，像狂草生长一般从收音机的音响里爬出来，飞一样的速度，迅猛地占据他整个书桌，不死心地继续往他的耳朵里爬，噗簌簌、噗簌簌，是它们黑色的果实迸出了荚，堵塞了他的内耳道。  
那乐声太过粗鲁，和他富丽堂皇的房间是如此格格不入，当父亲冷漠地将他的收音机收缴时，音箱正播放着这样一句。  
“God saves nobody, the world died in 1984”  
第二天去学校时他还哼着、唯一记得的这一句词，1984年夏天核弹落在他们学校天台，炸死了艾斯十六岁的父亲，落单的另一枚直到1999年夏天才会悄然爆炸，将他和艾斯埋葬在同一个地方。

那时候艾斯是班上的传说，当然是坏的那方面，女生们谈论着他那头脏兮兮乱蓬蓬的黑色卷发、从不系好扣子的陈旧衬衫，以及那张没有任何表情的、好看的脸；男生们说着他和隔壁学校的高三生打架，把对方1米91的老大揍进了ICU，还有艾斯身上的纹身，他乜着斯摩格老师时不屑一顾的倨傲眼神、他伤痕累累的脸与手臂，在被其他人堵在角落时野兽一样锐利的视线……萨博微笑的听着，尽职尽责地扮演他温柔可靠的班长形象，为老师排忧解难的优等学生。  
老师批改作业会用红笔，学生填写答题卡是用黑笔，波特卡斯D艾斯是个无药可救的混混，奥特卢克萨博是永远的第一，这一切都自然而然不需要半分辩解。直到终于不想再扮演这场闹剧既定角色的人忍不住从天台顶上一跃而下，这个结构完备的公式才能宣告破碎。萨博想象着他从在上午阳光最好的时刻当着全校人的面表演空中飞人，在七层楼的天台上纵身一跳，鲜红色的血液玷污那块白的刺眼的大理石瓷砖，他亲爱的父亲、伟大的奥特卢克议员捐赠的美丽庭院。他无数次在数学考试最后一道大题顿住笔，脑海里声嘶力竭啸叫着写下违反标准的污言秽语，将那平日彬彬有礼的面具撕得粉碎。他的笔尖颤抖，轻轻划下从中断裂的黑色线头，收束、转圜，锋芒一改便又成为堂堂正正的“解”，即使那张蚂蚁爬行的卷子上写满了无解，他依旧会答出满分的解答，就如同他跨出围栏的右腿，在上课铃敲响前照例冷静收回。

“喂，你不跳的话就下来，挡着我晒太阳了”  
恰到好处在他七点钟方向响起的某种核爆，刮起的一阵东南风撺掇那爆炸声溜进他的耳朵。某天晚上那一地摇滚的草果簇簇发芽，极致的瘙痒里萨博才明白艾斯有一副和他父亲年轻时多么相像的嗓子。  
“你说核弹会爆炸吗，1984没有爆炸的那个？”  
他转过头问艾斯，蓝色的眼睛里一瞬间染上希冀，他看见了巨大的蘑菇云，从他和艾斯站立的地方腾空而起，整片天空在轰鸣中羽化成沸腾的红。  
“谁知道呢，或许会，但不是今天”  
“你希望是哪天？”  
“20世纪最后一天，那天应该挺好的”

1999年会是世界末日，从某一天开始这个不知来源的箴言悄无声息安在了每个人的脑子里。好像在庸庸碌碌的无聊生活里抬起头，它是去往明天的唯一盼望，不知来由不明归所，它只告诉你所有的终结会发生在1999，365天里某一个日子，某一个日子里某一个瞬间，以某一种方式降临，用某一种血洗屠戮人类愚钝的魂灵……  
一月过去了，它没有在二月来临，它错开了三月，四月依旧平静，五月的花香乍停了诡计，六月和七月是放假的日期……它还没来，但萨博相信它会来，就像他相信自己从天台顶上跳下去会很快死去。  
他听着讲台上的肌肉组织在讲着玛雅文明，世界会在2012年毁灭，那堆腐臭的肉这样说着，眼镜片从他塌陷的鼻子上滑落在地，其他人哄笑着、他们只剩下一张血盆大口的哄笑着。那堆肉、捡起来它的眼镜，把金属框架卡在起伏的肉峦里，眼镜控制着那堆肉蠕动到萨博的桌子前。萨博转着笔，他似乎能闻到从那团血肉组织里散发的臭气。  
“萨博同学，你怎么看世界末日这件事？”  
肉从绵密的叠状里挤出一丝缝隙，拙劣模仿着人类讨好的笑意，是眼镜在说话或者是黑板呢，还是他的书呢？萨博站起来，他也模仿人类的笑容亲切无比的回答  
“我觉得世界末日什么的就是无稽之谈”  
奥特卢克家所有人都是唯物主义者，如果1984年的核弹没有炸死除了罗杰以外的任何一个人，那他心心念念的世界末日始终不会到来。

萨博讨厌夏天，因为阳光太过耀眼，学校里，走廊上，花园里，每张移动的嘴冲他咧出的笑容是那样清晰与狰狞。他们要把他吞下去了，深不见底的红色咽喉、咕嘟作响的大肠与胃袋、他坐在胃酸的海洋里，捂着耳朵也被迫听见那逃不开的声音——奥特卢克、奥特卢克、奥特卢克，四个音节，七个字母，从头到尾排列，奥特卢克、奥特卢克、奥特卢克，永远正确永远不会犯错，永远不会从七层楼的天台上面往下跳去……  
如果是波特卡斯即使他在所有人面前坠落在地上，也不会有人感到诧异，也不会有人为他哭泣。所以我是会唯一为他而哭的人，在艾斯的声音顺着风刮进他的心里的刹那，他确信了自己存在的意义。  
“喂，你为什么不往下跳呢？”  
“因为我现在还被需要着”  
“随便你吧”  
黑色头发的男孩，脸颊上贴着脏兮兮的纱布，遮盖了他漂亮的、凌乱的、沾满汗水的雀斑，他躺在灰尘遍布的水泥地板上，下午两点过五分，他睡进了睡梦里。  
他是萨博的一整个盛夏，他从不关于奥特卢克。

在波特卡斯D艾斯眼里，他和其他所有人、所有行走的骷髅一样，是不带感情色彩的“喂”，第二百六十个；在其他所有肤浅的骷髅空洞的黑色眼眶中，有血有肉的波特卡斯D艾斯，是即使死掉也依然是死掉笑话的波特卡斯D艾斯；在把奥特卢克去掉的萨博蓝色的瞳孔里，被最温暖阳光青睐的波特卡斯D艾斯，是飞离在唯物主义桎梏的轻飘意志，如果他摇摇坠落，自己的心也会随之崩裂。他和其他的无数个“喂”也不一样，因为他是知道1984年在这里发生过什么的知情对象。  
“我可以和你做朋友吗？”  
“我不需要朋友”  
“我可以在这和你一起坐着吗？”  
“随便”  
“最后一天的时候，我还可以和你在一起吗？”  
“随便”  
“我不叫’喂‘，我叫萨博”  
“我不感兴趣”  
“我知道你是艾斯”  
“随便”  
十三岁的波特卡斯D艾斯，随便打了个哈欠，他视若无睹旁边坐着的与众不同的第二百六十个喂，继续闭上了他的眼睛。万一他闭上就不睁开了呢，聆听他细微的鼾声，萨博喧闹的内心骤然间一片宁静。

奥特卢克不再狺狺狂吠，每时每刻占据他脆弱的耳朵，午休时间的学校天台、波特卡斯熟睡的侧颜，长舌的嘴唇从整个世界消失。一点半的避难所只有两张嘴，他的自言自语的，以及波特卡斯的缄口不言的。波特卡斯不说话，他总是躺下的那刻就能睡着，散发霉菌味道的腐旧书上说这叫猝睡症，但萨博只想叫它睡美人症候群。  
他的手指从波特卡斯挺拔的眉峰缓缓向下滑，勾勒出连绵起伏的俊美线条，闭上眼睛，这里是鼻尖这里是唇翼，滚动的喉结是保龄球全倒的瞬间。他在没有尽头的梦里嘟囔着，他构成了萨博不愿醒来的20世纪——像一场梦一样，或者那就是一场梦吧。  
“喂，你叫什么名字？”  
不知何时他梦里的波特卡斯醒了，男孩的脸红扑扑的，明亮的眼睛里闪烁着醒寤那刻才有的欢愉。萨博突然明白他和自己不一样，他分明一直是醒着的。  
“我叫萨博，不带奥特卢克”  
“随便，萨博是吧”  
“随便，反正不叫喂”  
“哈哈，你真有意思”  
他翻了个身，侧着身体支着手臂，目光如火焰般灼热，他伸出能包裹一切的宽阔手掌灿烂微笑。  
“萨博，很高兴认识你”

卡式录音带的播放器只有一个耳机，与此相对他和艾斯每个人只需要贡献出一个耳朵。  
地板是污浊的，他们干净的白衬衫黑白斑驳，但没有人会在意这些东西，当震耳欲聋的鼓点倒灌进大脑的一瞬间，整个地球的其他东西都变得不再有意义。  
他和艾斯的脑袋相隔只有几公分，温热的呼吸一停顿就会喷在他的右面脸颊，一条燃烧的小虫子，从后颈挠不到的地方钻出来，迅疾如电地爬过他半边身子，在它经过的地方，美杜莎的魔力石化了躯体。  
“没有人可以救我，当99年的末尾飘零；  
没有人可以救你，当最后一颗核弹降临”   
艾斯古怪的父亲扯着古怪的嗓子唱，他那时候十六岁，他的世界坍塌到只剩下黑色。萨博的心脏狂跳着，他迷离的眼里倏忽间涨满了白，每年高考时候从高三楼层飘落的课本碎片的白、冰河世纪人类生命不能存在的白、爆炸的白、虚无的白、把整个唯物主义的操蛋世界砸得稀巴烂的白——  
“艾斯，你说万一20世纪的最后一天世界没有毁灭该怎么办啊？”  
“不会的，它一定会来的”  
“万一呢”  
“随便”  
卡式录音带的A面播放完毕，耳机里只传来沙啦啦的空渺声音，朦胧中他们的心跳被录了进去，还有艾斯那亘古不改的“随便”。  
“世界的最后一天我会来这里的，如果它没有来，我会跳下去”  
“随便”

第二天下午艾斯古怪的父亲死了，他拎着酒瓶子走在街上，一辆失控的摩托车将他的肉体在苍白的路面上拖出绵延的血迹。它一直延续到路的尽头，海洋开始奔流的入口，人们指着那条怵目惊心的、红的发黑的污渍窃窃私语，说这里死了个酒鬼。至于他的歌和诗句，大概是跟着不再会唱歌的嘴巴一起坠入了海底。  
艾斯没有哭，因为他知道自己的父亲早已死在了1984年。  
晚餐桌上萨博和奥特卢克先生以及夫人谈起这个话题，他说：  
“学校里有个人的父亲今天被车撞死了”  
奥特卢克先生这样回答：  
“这又和你有什么关系呢？”  
是啊，当他的前面无可避免出现奥特卢克四个字的时候，除了这四个音节，其他所有的一切都和他再无关系。

卡带式录音机和唯一一盘罗杰乐队的磁带，和它们原本的主人一块埋进了棺材里。他和艾斯不再听歌了，即使那些歌早已刻录在他们脑子里。  
波特卡斯D艾斯戴着黑色的袖标，在响彻学校的叫骂声里，一拳揍歪了好几个漂浮的鼻子。萨博觉得他没有错，他只是揍了飘在面前的几个无聊的鼻子罢了。  
“他死了我才发现其实我还挺喜欢他的，连那些人笑话他我也忍受不了”  
“他的歌很好”  
“他的摇滚除了我们没有人愿意听”  
“有人说27岁以后就再没有摇滚乐了”  
“他早就过了27岁了”  
但我们还没有，虽然我们并不是摇滚明星也不是被这个世界眷顾的幸运儿，也不该越过27岁的坎，因为那之后的日子除了噪音就是唯物主义的泥沼，没有摇滚乐、没有轻飘飘的灵魂意识、没有十三岁中午天台倾斜的阳光，一无所有，全是虚妄。  
“喂，要是你跳的话，也算上我吧”  
那天所有人都会来，目睹着他们加在一起只有二十六岁的两个小小身体，轻盈跨过那高耸的围栏，一跃而下，向上的是意识、是摇滚乐、是永恒。

岁末，寒风刺骨，天台的避难所被刮成了残败的遗迹。萨博做回了他循规蹈矩的奥特卢克，艾斯仍旧是那个顽劣乖僻的波特卡斯。  
他每次路过艾斯班的时候总看到他鼻青脸肿站在外面，脊背佝偻着，黑色的袖标歪歪斜斜，他整个人也歪歪斜斜，他歪歪斜斜的眼神瞪着来来往往正直的鼻子和嘴巴们，那些没礼貌的鼻子耀武扬威吐出不屑的嗤声，那些得意洋洋的嘴巴满溢污糟，一道道尖锐的光从艾斯那双有生命力的眸子里射出来，化作锋利的剑戟将那了无生趣的鼻子嘴们杀得气息奄奄。  
他笔挺轩昂地经过艾斯面前，抱着一沓整齐的学生作业，他是奥特卢克的时候从不会直视艾斯，但落在肩膀上那道赤裸裸的目光令他明白艾斯总是会正视着他。那个人即使外表歪斜，却从来是笔直的。

12月31日星期五，假期前夕只上半天课，凌冽的北风把那群鼻子吹的挤做一团，它们组成了延绵的肉垫，无数双黑豆般的瞳孔龇牙咧嘴地望着上面。  
波特卡斯D艾斯站在天台顶上，揣着口袋哼着他古怪父亲的疯癫歌曲，黑色的袖标被他丢在一旁，风吹着那黑色的破布越飘越远。  
“波特卡斯你小子在干什么，快下来！”  
眼镜里的肉或是肉里的眼镜，扯着那条裂开的肉缝声嘶力竭地喊，但天台的门被锁上了，垒成碉堡的桌椅将向下的路彻底堵死。  
在那比人还高的碉堡旁边，站着这场表演的策划者奥特卢克萨博。明明该是期盼已久的场景，他的双腿却不自觉发着软，一种剧烈的冲动叫他想将那堆积的桌椅拉开，门的对面焦急的嘴巴撕心裂肺吼叫。  
“停下来！别做傻事！”  
这怎么能算傻事呢，在世界终结的前一秒选择飞上天空，是先贤智者才会想到的策略。  
“喂，来啊，萨博”  
艾斯冲他说道，明亮的笑容灼烫的他整个人快要融化，在艾斯嘴里，他不是奥特卢克，他只是萨博。萨博听见底下的嘴巴狂笑着，他们笑那个疯子波特卡斯怎么还不往下跳。这是一场让肉块们喜闻乐见的戏剧，他们甚至蠕动着让出了最光洁的那块地面，等待表演者鲜红的血液涂抹。  
“来啊！”  
艾斯冲他招手，他依然踟蹰着，撞门的声音越来越用力，原本坚不可摧的堡垒被撞出了一道歪斜的缝隙、歪斜到他拥堵的脑子里，黑色的、血肉做的岩浆汹涌的灌注进去。萨博站在门边，颤抖着摇了摇头，他往后退了一步，像是害怕底下桀笑的嘴和眼会捕捉到他也在这里，和一个疯子在一起、和一个疯子一起计划跳楼自杀。  
乌云被风吹散了一半，风只够吹散一半乌云，唯一的阳光只够洒在艾斯肩膀上。他站在光里，诧异的神情像是被全世界抛弃，孤独的、被讥嘲的喜剧人物，整个世界的聚光灯打在他头顶，他要在一切的嘴巴、鼻子与黑豆构成的肉块的注视下演出自由落体。  
“人原本是会飞的，也会在水里呼吸，只是因为过去太久我们都忘记了”  
太阳整个露了出来，冰冷地晒在萨博的脸上，这个该是温暖的避难所森寒彻骨，轻柔的风中艾斯舍去迷茫，怡然轻笑。  
“喂，拜托你告诉其他人，1999年那颗见鬼的核弹，只炸死了我一个人”  
物体撞击的巨响，波特卡斯D艾斯飞了起来，所有愚蠢的肉团目瞪口呆地凝望他身穿白衬衫的瘦小身体在苍穹上舞蹈、旋转，他闪烁的雀斑的晶莹的眸子，耀眼到让人无法直视。萨博站在那里、和其他涌进来的肉块一起，怯弱地在看着、可悲的自弃着，在飞起来的波特卡斯D艾斯眼里，他永远变成了和其余肉块一样的、一个简单的“喂”，不带任何情感。

27岁在13岁的眼睛里，是如此遥远而缥缈，然后你活到14岁、15岁、18岁、20岁，滴滴答答的表针声宣告着你离那个日期愈发迫近。  
奥特卢克萨博26岁，事业有成前途明亮，他笔挺走在路上，步伐永远是笔直的，笔直的如同他熨烫完美的西装裤，不带一丝褶皱的裤缝傲然延伸。他不会飞，也不能在水里呼吸，他只是一团行走的肉，呼哧呼哧地从两个孔洞里喷出生的气息。  
那个十三年前飞起来的迷样少年，在一波又一波信息轰炸里悄然无声，无数双贪婪的眼睛只会投影最新的耸人听闻，无数双丑陋的嘴巴只有在腐臭的数据垃圾里才能汲取养分。一个人而不是一堆肉飞起来的故事，太超脱他们脑满肠肥的大脑，也没有人会相信这件事不是精神异常的病人编造的逸闻。

第二百六十个“喂”的奥特卢克萨博，坐在明亮整洁的剧院里，等待浮士德开场。剧院的后巷污水横流，幽暗的画卷里几只贼头贼脑的野猫喵喵叫着。  
时间是2012年7月13日，星期五，基督教里分外不祥的日子，十三年前的今天他开始坠入一个叫波特卡斯的无解梦境。梦的主人早已潇洒飞离，徒留他这块无能的肉，没有手也没有脚更没有翅膀，被抛弃在一片虚无里，死寂着哀哀自怜。  
“God saves nobody, the world died in 1984”  
隐隐约约的歌声，嘶哑的吟唱从戏院外阒然的巷子间传来，1999年的风卷挟着它，畅通无阻地塞进了萨博的耳朵里。没有摇滚乐土壤而沉寂许久的种子，在仲夏张牙舞爪的风里开始发芽，它们抽出巨大的藤蔓，把那团腐败的肉群奋力剥开，嫩绿色的根茎、吮吸着鲜红色的血液，它们跟着吉他的节奏摇头晃脑，指挥着那团肉跌跌撞撞往声音来源的方向移动。眼前一片空濛的奥特卢克萨博、这世上第二百六十个“喂”，踉跄地痛哭着，在响彻云霄的F和弦里，他可还有资格变成去掉奥特卢克的萨博，纯纯粹粹、完完全全、只是萨博的萨博？跌坐在男人面前，二十六岁的他哭得像是溃堤的水坝，像是把十三岁那年吝啬的泪水都在此刻倾洒。2012年玛雅人预言的世界末日，货真价实地发生在他贫瘠的灵魂上，以一种最残酷的方式撕裂了粉饰的精英与体面。  
如果时间可以倒转，他会和艾斯一起飞起来，但因为他的临阵脱逃，奥特卢克萨博永远丧失了飞翔的权利。  
长高的黑发男人用悲悯的眼神看向他，杂乱的黑发底下是一双和他古怪父亲一般阴鹜的眼睛，那双眼睛似乎诉说着他热爱整个世界，但整个世界对他们，除了憎恨只有讥讽。

他缓缓蹲下，静静凝视着痛哭流涕的萨博，粗糙但温暖的手指搭上对方汗淋淋的脑袋，轻柔地抚慰着。波特卡斯D艾斯竟然在抚摸一团没有情感的肉块，这个认知让萨博浑身冰冷，剧烈的自我鄙夷令他不住发抖，胳膊上和脖子上都长满了密密麻麻的疙瘩。他多想变成只会说话的嘴，吼叫着阻止艾斯的动作，但他这块被摇滚的藤蔓操控的肉啊，可悲到除了嚎啕哭泣束手无力。  
艾斯顿住了行动的右手，他掀开被袖子包裹的左臂，露出结实的肱二头肌。力量澎湃的肌肉上纹刻着ASCE的图案，唯有那个怵目惊心的S被打了个刺眼的黑×，像是在否定它所代表的意义，难以掩饰地击碎了萨博最后残存的理智。  
他是丑陋不堪、无可救药的，即使信誓旦旦宣告也依旧沉沦进唯物主义的苦海，和20世纪代表理想的摇滚乐一起飞升天际的，有且只有艾斯，因为他勇敢的一跃，向全世界愚蠢的肉团们昭示着：人类生来是会飞翔的！  
“我没有脸见你，我错过了1999年的核弹呀、我快过了27岁了呀”  
“但现在还来得及啊，2012年的爆炸还没有开始呢”  
男人拨弄着吉他的弦开始唱道，曾经的歌曲里没有包含的、只属于他自己的词  
“只有自己救赎自己，在玛雅人预言的那天来临；  
如果想和我一起飞行，那旅程就从现在开始”  
他朝萨博伸出手，无比笃信地笑了，在不告而至的太阳到访这个小巷的夜8:30，奥特卢克萨博脱下了奥特卢克施加在他身上的齐整衣裳，连同那重如千金的姓氏一起被抛弃在世界毁灭前最后一秒。他赤身裸体而身体轻盈的，和艾斯一起飞了起来，通往永不熄灭太阳的路途一脉明亮，开满了金色玫瑰的花园里，从不止歇的摇滚乐日夜演奏……在光芒万丈的他们身后，那飞翔了太久太久的黑色袖标婀娜落地，随着四散在整个宇宙的爆炸声，准时履约的2012年的核弹，将这个徒留腐烂肉块们的黑色地球，一瞬间炸的粉碎。

fin


End file.
